Love
by Little-Retard
Summary: Brock and Ash were an unusual pair. They went everywhere together, did everything together, were together. Why? Because they loved each other. Brock/Ash Drabbles.


**So, hello, I'm back, with a brand new rap, of a Pokemon kind-it'll blow your mind!**

**No, I don't own it, just writing this, for a brother of mine, so please, be kind!**

* * *

**Repect**

Ash honestly did respect the older man. It's just... he flirted a _bit_ too much for him to be a role model. Brock was a great guy, but he was never going to get into his pants by flirting.

He honestly wished he would just ask him on a date.

* * *

**Pan**

That was the stupidest thing he had ever heard of. Really?

"I'll use my trusty frying pan... as a drying pan!" Brock exclaimed, holding the non-stick pan over his head with a large, shit-eating grin.

Ash swore, the older man was more like a father than a lover with all the horrid jokes he made. He supposed that he would just have to deal with it, after all, it was his fault he picked him as a boyfriend.

* * *

**Design**

Ash gritted his teeth. He hated this. He hated the feelings he was getting. The anger, the embarrassment, the utter _humiliation_. He was not going out there in this.

"But it was a custom design; they made it just for you!" Brock exclaimed, sizing Ash up in the cute, frilly pink Lolita dress. He was really cute... He secretly admitted he looked _way_ cuter wearing the dress (not that he'd tell Ash that).

"I don't care; I'm not going out in this!" Ash replied angrily, stomping his heel-clad foot. His face turned a cute shade of pink, and Brock squealed inwardly about how cute his boyfriend was.

"Come on, you lost the bet, and you'll definitely win!"

"No!"

* * *

**Pair**

They were a pair. Many others had traveled with them, but out of everyone that could have stayed, it was always Brock. It was always those two: Brock and Ash. The were the unstoppable duo, the undefeatable pair! One could not simply come without the other.

And no matter where Ash may travel, Brock swore he would always be beside him. After all, they _were_ a pair.

* * *

**Leave**

Brock would never leave. Ash knew that. Every person he'd been with left: Misty, May, Max, Dawn, but not Brock; Brock would never leave. Ash could always count on that, even if he didn't know why.

Brock loved Ash too much to leave him. But he loved him enough not to tell him.

* * *

**Rank**

Gary was better than Ash. Ash was always one step behind Gary. That's how it always was, and that's how it always would be. This fact infuriated Ash; why couldn't he be first just _once_?

And at night, when Ash needed to cry because he was always second place in everyone's eyes, Brock held him. But to Brock, Ash was always number one. Gary would always be dead last to him, in fact, Gary didn't even _place_ in Brock's book.

Brock wished Ash knew that.

* * *

**Flirt**

Brock flirted with everyone. That was a fact. If there was a girl in the universe that had not been flirted with by Brock, Brock would travel the seven seas to flirt with her.

Now, Brock wasn't an idiot. He knew he had no chance. In fact, he didn't even like any of the girls he flirted with. His eyes were always secretly on the adorable Pokemon trainer with a Pikachu he traveled with.

Not that he'd ever say anything, of course. Yet.

* * *

**Fall**

Ash was clumsy. That was not an opinion; that was a fact. If you put something in front of him, he would trip over it. The saying, "Have a nice trip, see you next fall?"

Way overused in his case.

Yet, there was one time that Ash didn't mind falling. And as he stared at the flirtatious man out of the corner of his eye, he smiled.

Oh, yes, he'd fall a thousand times over again for that man.

* * *

**Perfume**

Ash loved perfume. He obsessed over every aspect of it. He loved all the different scents and loved all the different brands. There were just so many to choose from! On special occasions, he'd treat himself to a new perfume. Lately, he'd bought himself a new bottle of Cherry Blossom Perfume.

Brock never seemed to mind this obsession of his boyfriend's.

* * *

**Laugh**

Brock made many jokes. They were horrible, corny jokes that no one liked at all.

Yet, even though they were _really_ bad, they still made Ash laugh.

And that's why Brock kept making them.

* * *

**Kiss**

Their first kiss was unexpected.

It was a stormy night in the Kanto region, and they had decided to rest up for the night. Misty got her own room while Ash and Brock decided to room together. This was not an unusual setup for the trio of Pokemon trainers.

Staring out the fogged up window, Ash sighed. He really hated rain. Rain meant no traveling. Which meant no battling. Which meant he couldn't become a better Pokemon trainer. Another sigh.

Brock stared at the younger boy from across the room. He knew the younger boy disliked rain. Even though you couldn't battle, you could always get to know your Pokemon better. Brock was walking over to Ash when a large clap of thunder rang out, effectively making Ash jump and let out a very effeminate squeak.

Ash bolted from his position on the floor, jumping straight onto his bed and wrapped himself in the covers. He hated thunder. He hated it so much.

When he was younger, Gary used to calm him down in thunderstorms such as these. But now he and Gary were rivals. Gary couldn't come and help him now. As another loud clap of thunder echoed throughout the room, Ash began to whimper. This sucked.

Brock stared at the young boy wrapped in his protective blankets. So, Ash was afraid of thunder, huh? Brock sighed, and felt sympathy for the whimpering boy on the bed. Slowly walking over to him, he sat on the edge of Ash's bed.

Wrapping his tan arms around Ash's petite body, he began to lull Ash into a quiet state. Ash quieted down and looked up at the older man.

Eye locked and faces became closer. Suddenly, another rumbling piece of thunder shook the room, and their lips clashed. A passionate kiss ensued, and Brock kissed him softly, silently promising him safety and comfort.

Somewhere miles away, as rain pelted the windows and thunder rumbled, another Pokemon trainer called Gary worried for Ash because even if they were rivals, they still looked out for each other. As thunder shook the building, Gary prayed that Ash was safe.

* * *

**Sleep**

Brock loved watching Ash sleep. He knew it was creepy, but as they lay side by side in their sleeping bags, Brock just couldn't help but to make sure the younger boy was alright.

So he watched over him, smiling at how adorable the young boy was, and vowed to always protect him and be by his side.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, you know where this is leading, please leave a review, and jump on the yaoi train, choo-choo!**


End file.
